


Dana And 2003 Raph Blindsided

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: You never know when one day it all comes crashing down at your feet.





	Dana And 2003 Raph Blindsided

Dana and 2003 Raph Blindsided 

It had been a hard brutal day in October. The turtles finally beat Shredder and the foot clan once and for all but at a heavy price. Donnie lost a leg Mikey lost an arm Leo lost his hearing but Raph no. Raph didn’t lose anything except for his pride and dignity. His beloved girlfriend and mate lost her eyesight because of Shredder. If only he’d been more powerful stronger then he could’ve protected her and his brothers. Raph after that that ran away far away from home from everything but most of all her. He couldn’t look Dana in the eyes so to speak because he knew he wasn’t strong enough otherwise to tell her I’m sorry. He blamed himself. He wasn’t sure if she would ever forgive him or hell if she even hated him. All he knew was that he wasn’t gonna stick around and find out. 8 years have passed since then and no one ever saw or heard from Raph ever again. They thought he was long dead. Well in a way he was dead. On the inside at least. He’d been drinking and just having one night stands with human woman because he wasn’t a man and couldn’t stand up for his actions and what he thought he did all wrong. He was sitting in a bar at the bar getting another glass of beer when suddenly he saw a beautiful girl walk into the bar. Oddly enough though she looked eerily similar to someone he probably knew long ago but he forgot. He thought she moved on with let life. Itching to try to ask her out he swayed over to her and began using his Raph flirtatious pick up lines on her.  
“Sorry but I’m not interested. I’m not that kind of girl. You want one that badly go to a strip club.”  
But Raph wouldn’t take no for an answer.  
“Come on baby please? I know just what’ll make your night.”  
She shook her head no and asked him to please move out of her way but he wouldn’t budge. He felt like he needed her in some weird fucked up way but who knew? He didn’t really care otherwise but there was just something about her that set him off. He sighed and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder and walked out of the bar and he brought her to his apartment. She oddly enough wasn’t protesting at all. Rather she was dead quiet behind him. He threw her onto his bed and got on top of her. He wanted to really see what she looked like. He wanted to feel and see the color of her skin against his. He wanted to touch whatever colored hair she had. He wanted to………...he turned on his light and silence suddenly filled the room his jaw dropping to the floor. No it couldn’t be! He was imagining all this or he was seeing a ghost! It couldn’t possibly be the girl he actually ever was in love with. But no staring in front of him was the real deal. It was her. His beloved Dana. He began to stutter his breath hitched and he backed away from her.  
“Is something wrong?” she kindly and politely asked. She tilted to her head to the side innocently staring at the wall.  
But Raph couldn’t speak let alone answer her so instead he let his actions do the talking for him. He lunged at her gripping her and clinging her to his muscular frame and he buried his face into her neck breathing in her scent.  
“Hey! What’re you?!-“ she was cut off.  
He kissed her all over her face and then what he wanted to do most of all was kiss those pale pink moist lips of hers and so he did. He pressed his lips onto hers with fervor and passion she whimpered into the kiss. Clutching her hands into fists she didn’t know what to do. She just let him kiss her. Finally after a rough hot makeout where their tongues crashed against each other and he finally got to taste her mouth and her lips he hugged her fiercely again.  
“I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault! I know you probably will never forgive me but-“  
“Wait what?! Huh? I’m sorry but do I know you?” she asked him.  
He stared at her beautiful blind blue eyes now really looking into those orbs of hers. Then the world came crashing down around him. She doesn’t know who he is. She can’t see at all. Raph just gritted his teeth and now stayed silent. He took her back to the bar without a second thought and said goodbye to her tears running down his red masked eyes onto his emerald green face. He couldn’t bare it. So he left it at that and he disappeared off into the night.


End file.
